You remind Me
by Re-o-ko
Summary: Yamcha needs to decide if he wants Bulma or his Mistress.


            Okay! Here is another songfic! 

(Taken place in those boring three years :P)

I had written this a long time ago, but never gotten around to posting it. 

            Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This song is by _Usher_ and is called **U Remind me**. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sandy got out of the taxi and walked up to the entrance of the apartment building. The wind blew through her blue hair as she opened the door and stepped inside. She calmly walked into the elevator and pushed the '7' button. She listened to the horrible elevator radio and tired to block the so-called 'music' by thinking about her boyfriend. She loved him with all her heart and she knew that he would always love her. She didn't care if he did have other girls, because he assured her that he loved her first and foremost…and like the slut she was she believed him and gave herself to him anytime he wanted her. 

Today they would celebrate their 3-month anniversary. She finally arrived at the right floor. She just couldn't wait. She knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response. 

_Yo__, I ain't seeing you in a minute, but I got something to tell ya, listen _

Yamcha opened the door only to see her. She looked beautiful in that skimpy red suit. But he had to tell her something before anything-got more out of hand and before he changed his mind. She flicked her hair and looked at him with those big blue eyes. 

_See the thing about you that caught my eye_

He blue eyes, her blue hair…AHH! It was killing him! 

_  
Is the same thing that makes me change my mind_

"Sandy, come in I have to talk to you." Yamcha said in an emotionless voice. Sandy did as she was asked and sat herself down on his bed. She looked at him lustfully and gave him a wink. Yamcha resisted the urge to join her in his bed and instead grabbed a chair and sat down facing the bed. 

_  
Kinda hard to explain, but girl, I'll try,_

He took a breath. "Sandy…I have something important to tell you." She looked at him, confused. "This is very important, so I want you to listen very carefully." She smiled at him, to his surprise. This was it! He was going to propose to her. She had been dreaming of this since she was a little girl. She was finally going to get married to the man she loved…or so she thought.  

_  
You need to sit down this may take a while_

Now was the time he had to tell her about Bulma. "Sandy…you know that I have been seeing other girls, correct?" She nodded and kept her smile.

_  
See this girl, she sorta looks just like you_

That smile. It was that smile…it was just like Bulma's. He loved Sandy, but he loved Bulma more. 

_  
She even smiles just the way you do_

He first went out with Sandy because she had a great body and gave into his every command. But then he realized that he went out with her because she looked so similar to Bulma…Bulma, she had always been faithful to him, but he couldn't resist the other women. He had urges and wants and she wouldn't please him. 

_  
So innocent she seemed but I was fooled_

So he gladly took other women and used them as a 'Bulma-substitute'. He felt bad about lying to Bulma and over time that guilt had been concealed and decided to unwind on him now.  

_  
I'm reminded when I look at you _

He had to break up with each and everyone one of his 'girlfriends,' which wasn't very hard at all, but Sandy was the difficult one. 

_You remind of a girl, that I once knew_

She reminded him of Bulma so much…too much. He didn't want to hurt her, because it would be just as bad as if he hurt Bulma and he didn't want to hurt Bulma. This is why he had to stop this. 

_  
See her face whenever I, I look at you_

He would stop his cheating ways and then he would stay with Bulma till the end of his days. This is the way he wanted it to be. He would forget about Julie, Karen, those other girls that he couldn't remember their names, and especially Sandy. 

_  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through_

"Well I decided to break up with all of them and only stick with one." He hoped she wouldn't get too mad. He looked at her, her smile was bigger then before. Did she get the wrong impression? He was breaking up with her! 

_  
This is why I just can't get with you _

This made it harder on his part when she smiled. But he had to do this and get to Bulma. 

_Thought that she was the one for me,_

He wasn't a fool. (An: yah right) He saw the looks Vegeta would give 'his' Bulma at the corner of his eye. At first he thought she was sleeping with the monkey, but later realized that she just wasn't that kind of girl. 

_  
Til I found out she was on her dream,_

But he had to get to her before he lost her to someone, or worse, some sayian.

_  
Oh, she was sexing everyone, but me_

No, she wouldn't go that low. 

_  
This is why we could never be _

He turned his attention back to the hopeful women sitting in front of him.  This wasn't going to be pretty.

_You remind of a girl, that I once knew_

He had to do this, if not for his guilty conscience, then for Bulma. 

_  
See her face whenever I, I look at you_

"Sandy, It's not in a way you think." Her face fell instantly. This wasn't happening…no her love wasn't hurting her like this. He would never hurt her! Not Yamcha!  

_  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through_

Seeing her like this was hurting him.

_  
This is why I just can't get with you _

"I can't do this anymore Sandy. I'm sorry." He got up and walked to the door. He wished he didn't have to do this to her. 

_I know it's so unfair to you,_

Couldn't he just have them both? Why not? Bulma wasn't suspecting anything for the past couple years...why not keep up the act?

_  
But I'd be lingering the rest to you,_

This way he wouldn't have to hurt Sandy, have Bulma and still get 'some'.

_  
Wish I knew, wish I knew how to separate the two_

Sandy was now holding back tears. She watched as her lover opened the door and say "goodbye". This wasn't happening. She loved him. Didn't he know that? 

_  
You remind me, whoa... _

He had to stop. He kept telling himself over and over. 

_You remind of a girl, that I once knew_

Sandy got up. She held her head up high and walked over to Yamcha. 

_  
See her face whenever I, I look at you_

He looked at the tear escaping her hold and rolling down her face. She stopped in front of the door and turned to him. 

_  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through_

"Why, don't you love me?" she asked in a voice barley above a whisper. He looked at her, still unsure of his decision.  "Wasn't I good enough?" 

_  
This is why I just can't get with you _

He gave her hug and stepped away. "Of course you were good enough, never think you aren't. But I can't do this to Bulma anymore." 

_You remind of a girl, that I once knew_

Her eyes widened, and her heart filled with jealousy and rage. Bulma. That name. She hated that name from this day on! That Stuck up girl, who had millions and her Yamcha but still wanted more? Did just want him for herself? That B****. 

_  
See her face whenever I, I look at you_

"Not Goodbye Yamcha. If you need me you know here to find me. Bulma doesn't need to know."

_  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through_

She walked out of the apartment, while making sure she added a swing in her hips. 

_  
This is why I just can't get with you _

He was going to miss her. 

_You remind of a girl, that I once knew_

But he had to get to Bulma. 

_  
See her face whenever I, I look at you_

He closed the door. "I whish I could have them both." He admitted as he went to get the only thing that could settle his nerves at this time. 

_  
You won't believe all of the things that she put me through_

He would visit Bulma later and pour his heart to her. But first he needed it. He went to the shelf and set it up. He needed this.

_  
This is why I just can't get with you _

He drank his beer while he…played Nintendo! (An: O_o)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
